


It’s Not Fair

by Blurbz



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this while listening to slowed songs and it shows, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurbz/pseuds/Blurbz
Summary: Spirit comes to terms with his feelings.
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It’s Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero clue where I was going with this, but here it is. I love this pairing so much I hope this does them justice.

Vibrant lights bounced off his cheeks as his face sunk further into his forearms. Spirit sat slouched over a poorly polished counter, his hollow eyes stared back at him through his half-empty glass. Though the bar was full of distractions, Spirits mind remained fixated on one thing, one person, one man.

Looking back on the past Spirit cannot recall a single act of affection received from Stein(unless you count dissecting someone against their will, affection). Yet he sat here at a bar full of women, thinking of an unstable man who found interest only in dissection. Stein was pale and appeared nearly lifeless. What was it that Spirit found so enticing? Was it the curiosity hidden in his muted green eyes? Was it the way his expression altered when he fought? Or was it his chilling yet charming personality? Spirit firmly palmed his forehead, ’ _What was he thinking’_ , what did his feelings matter if they weren’t reciprocated. He’d have to be blind to miss the way Stein looked at Marie. ’ _It’s not fair’,_ this thought rung through his head, growing louder and louder the further he recalled the fondness in Stein’s eyes as exchanged glances with Marie. Spirits grip tightened around his glass, it ached beneath his calloused fingers. Disgusted by his jealousy, Spirit took a large swig from the glass.

The combination of bright lights, loud noises, and unwanted thoughts, made Spirits head spin. With what little consciousness remained, he grasped the counter and came to his feet. A shaky hand opened the bar door, Spirit left the suffocating bar and made his way through the quiet street.

A cold night breeze swept through his shoulder-length hair. Despite his high alcohol intake, Spirit’s thoughts persisted. Exhausted, Spirit could feel his legs grow heavier, he was now sauntering. Mere steps later he was unable to carry on, his head throbbed and ears rang. The once clear night air now felt heavy, his breaths began to sharpen as he sunk to the ground. Spirit lay on the floor, legs tucked to his chest and throbbing head between bony knees. Warm streams fell from his eyes, collecting sweat and dirt as they ran down his cheeks.

───

The dim light of his computer reflected against his circular lenses. Stein’s fingers aggressively hit the keys of his keyboard. Moments later the typing came to a close, Stein stood from his backward rolly chair, a cigarette still loosely hanging from his lips. Having given up grading papers, he decided to go for a walk.

A crisp breeze shifted Stein’s colorless hair as he walked. He was now walking through a park lit poorly by the periodic lamposts. The only sounds were the rustling of trees and the occasional huff that released a cloud of smoke into the air. Though as he traveled further into the park, Stein heard the faint sound of breathing. His pace quickened and before long he stood before his partner, who lay still on the ground, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

───

The familiar smell of cigarette smoke filled the air around him and Spirit struggled to open his swollen eyes. In front of him, Stein knelt, his once empty eyes were now filled with concern as he gently shook Spirit. Before he could stop himself Spirit began to laugh, it was unsteady but genuine. A puzzled look now spread across Stein’s face, Spirit couldn’t help but be amused. The hours he had spent pent-up in a bar sulking and trembling in jealousy, seemed to melt away at the sight of Stein. 

Stein softly exhaled, now sporting a small smile, and rose from the ground. He wiped off his creased lab coat and extended a pale hand to Spirit. Without hesitation, Spirit grasped his partner’s hand and hoisted himself to his feet.

The partners walked down the path, lit by a weak lamppost and the ashes of a shared cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> ¨psst... they are in love-don't tell¨


End file.
